GB-A-2 130 214 discloses some pyrimidin-4-one derivatives having herbicidal activity.
DE-A-38 16 994 discloses some 2-haloalkyl-4-hydroxy pyrimidine derivatives.
Chemical Abstracts 51:9629g (1957) discloses 6-ethyl-5-(4-chlorophenyl)-2-dichloromethyl-3H-pyrimidin-4-one.
Chemical Abstracts 88:152546n (1978) discloses some 2-methyl-pyrimidin-4-one derivatives.
EP-A-0 168 262 discloses that some 2-alkyl-pyrimidin-4-one derivatives are useful in the treatment of heart diseases, hypertension, cerebrovascular diseases and thrombosis.
EP-A-0 544 166 discloses some 2-methyl4(3H)-pyrimidone compounds.
EP-A-0 568 041 discloses that some 3-phenyl-6-trifluoromethylpyrimidin-4-one derivatives have herbicidal activity.
EP-A-0 561 319 discloses that some pyrimidin-2,6-dione compounds have herbicidal activity.
EP-A-0 617 033 discloses that some pyrimidin-2,5-dione compounds have herbicidal activity.